Love Letters
by xxtwilightx
Summary: Jasper is forced to move away from Alice and they promise to send each one letters forever until they can be together again. set in 1860's All human. better than it sounds so please R&R X
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is just a little fun I wanted to try ok?

I set it back during the time of Victorians just to give the story a little more meaning rather than it being set today when it would be far easier to just pick up a phone. So I changed it to when this story was previously set and I hope this makes it a little better :) hope you enjoy.

These are the letters, I have them ready so there is only one thing you need to do: sinse this is just for fun, as soon as I have 3 reviews per chapter, I will add another Letter, deal or not? hehe, Enjoy

_To my dear Alice, _

_Its day one and Already I miss you more than anything. I truly don't know how I will be able to cope without being with you for one more day. I have begged my mother to come back but she refuses, says she hated the area up there. Please don't think I don't care about you and I promise you, as soon as I can, I will return to you. There is no saying when that will be but I promise you. And just remember that I am thinking about you every second, everyday. I always will. You are everything to me and both Rose and I will come back. I promise you. Its not the same without you Alice, everything feels to warm and open. I liked it when we would hide in your room for hours, cold and dark so nobody knew we were there. So much has happened. it breaks my heart to know I may not see you for a while. I have your picture though. I admit it is annoying Rosalie a little as every time She tries to read one of fathers books, she somehow finds another picture of you laying around. She doest mind though, She told me to tell you that she misses you too. Tell me what your doing, what you want to know. I will tell you anything. This is only the beginning and I promise, once I get your reply, you will have mine the very next day and if you ever wish for me to stop and leave you alone, you know what you need to do. Simply stop sending the letters back to me and I promise I wont disturb you any longer. I really miss you Alice and of course, I love you._

_Jasper x _


	2. Chapter 2

Thankyou: TheAga13, ILOVEYOUJASPER and Dinox for your reviews.

so as promised, another chapter :) 3 reviews for this chapter and it will unlock the next hehe ;)

_Jasper,_

_Time has stopped now your gone, and I am truly left thinking what to do. Emmett and Edward have tried to cheer me up but father hasn't helped all to much, you know what he thought of you Jaz and that was so wrong of him, thinking you do not deserve me is so wrong, I don't even want to think about it. There have been so many fights in the house since you left, Mother and Emmett blaming father for you departure. I am sorry if this was the case. You know I will always love you. Mother is on my side, just as the others are but I have told them nothing will work, believe me Jaz I have tried to get them to move but its just not happening, I am so glad that you are writing to me and you must never think I would not reply or want you to stop, its something I would never do. But if you decide that you want me to, you can also tell me. I want to hear everything about there, Do you like it, whats good, whats bad, Just think of me as an obsessive girlfriend who needs to know everything about her boyfriend 24/7. Laughing without you is different and I can feel the tears threatening to shred as I write this. I miss you so much Jasper that I could well and truly die. Is that wrong of me? I really don't care. Jaz I need you back, no wait. I can cope. That's what I want to tell you but  
>I just cant, I miss you and don't ever think that I am not thinking of you, That's all I do. Not much<br>has changed since you left and I fear it is becoming a problem as everything reminds me of you. I just wish the world would start again. I must stop here as I want it to arrive tomorrow and I must go to bed now, I love you Jasper ,and tell Rosalie that even if she wanted me to, I would never stop loving her either._

_Alice xx _


	3. Chapter 3

_Alice, _

_I hope things are getting better for you as my broken heart seems to know it will find you again. I went by the river today and found a daffodils that reminded me of the time we skipped you piano lesson to go swim down by the old lake, You told me that we wouldn't get caught and then you father came looking for us in the woods where you dragged me into the lake. I remember the way you looked at me with that grin of yours and laughed because you said my hair looked "Fuzzy" after that we just swam for a bit until we reached that meadow of daffodils. Eventually your father found us and forbid you to see me, yet it didn't stop you._

_Rosalie seems to be recovering from the move pretty quick, her and her snotty friends are back on the prowl and I look at them with disgust when I realise she went from you to them, her standards have definitely dropped, I must stay. I will admit it is nice to be back with all the horses again, Its a good way for me to get away from the house and as I write this, I sit in a meadow that in my mind I have named, Alice's Meadow, I come here a lot just to think of you and I hope one day I can show you it. I really hope that this works out between us as I know it will. I promise my life on this Alice that if you want me, I will come, It may take a while but I am always there for you. No matter what happens.  
>Like you said, I will tell you of my day, mother has decided that it is time for us to do something with our life. She urges me to join the army whist she looks for a suitable man for Rosalie and as much as you want to believe I am a charming Gentleman, I am sorry to say the locals from Texas aren't thinking the same. I really miss you, It doesn't feel right. A few things happened around, some fights I got into but nothing major, The bad news is my father has been ordered to join the army again as he is now well enough to return, he has been given three days before we may not see him for a few months and mother is even trying to get me to leave with him I know I promised you, Alice that I would write back Immediately but I may need a few days to say goodbye to my dad. Don't worry I will beg my mother to not make me go with him. I am so sorry but please don't feel I have neglected you as I never will and you are my priority.<em>

_As ever, I love you _

_Here is a Poem I wrote for you Alice:_

_My Eternal love,  
>An endless game<em>

_You touched my heart  
>Please touch again.<em>

_Girl of life  
>You are my mind<em>

_Whilst listens to my every breath  
>You are very hard to find<em>

_and distance splits our bodies far  
>I am yours,<br>That's who we are_

_(Sorry you have always known I am bad at poems)_

_Jasper xx_


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you: TheAga13, Dinox and Unkown for your reviews. ps. sorry i made you wait a little that was my fault and sorry that the letter is so short. I will make up for it in the next one :)

_Jasper, _

_Jaz you do what you have to do. I must admit that hearing you could be in danger is far to much for me to bear but you must promise me that you will stay safe. I'm not feeling great today and mother seems to think it is nerves, for what exactly, I am not too sure. I have never felt like this before. My head is pounding against my scull and I feel faint even as I write this. Something wrong, I can feel it. Maybe its just my heartache but It only started up today and I can assure you that I have been missing you a lot longer. Wish your dad luck in the Army and I really do hope you and Rose are ok, I need to be down there with you. And what do you mean a few things happened. I know that you pretend nothing is wrong but you have to tell me these things Jaz. I'll make you a deal, I'll tell you all the nitty, gritty things about my life that you used to so desperately prise out of me If you will tell me. Deal? I know that as you read this you are sighing to my persistent nagging. The reason we write these letters is so we know everything bout each other still yes? well then tell me, tell me what happened Jasper and I will tell you about how I managed to buy thirteen new corsets with my allowance my father gave me. Now I can really picture your face. I know my letter was short today, I am sorry for that but I need to convince my dad to get me checked over by the local medicine man. because I really feel funny. Any suggestions on what could be happening to me?_

_Alice x_


	5. Chapter 5

SORRY SPRRY SORRY SORRY FOR THE WAIT AND I PROMISE I WILL NEVER LET THAT HAPPEN AGAIN! PLEASE REVIEW XX 3 TO THE NEXT LETTER...

Thank you: TheAga13, Dinox, Unknown and Deltagirl74 for your reviews!

_Jasper,_

_We have a serious problem. Jaz, I think I know what is wrong with me. I am sure of it. I think I am pregnant. How can this be happening? I don't understand. My mother and father are never going to allow it, you know how having a baby out of wedlock is shamed on! What am I going to do, my father will almost certainly disown me when he finds out and its likely your parents will do the same. Oh what have I done? Jaz I am so sorry for what I have done. I cant do anything but sooner or later they will find out. I have considered running away, it is an option and yet now, I feel that I cannot leave my family. I need them too much. I want to tell Emmett, I know he will understand but with Edward snooping around him all the time, he will almost certainly find out and tell my parents. Just remember that whatever happens, I love you. _

_Alice_


	6. Chapter 6

I am back! Yes finally I am updating and I believe it has come to a point where I must apologise for the lack of updates in the past few weeks. I would like to have said I have been busy but to be honest, I seemed to have a complete lack of interest in writing and writers block on ALL of my stories. I had begun to write the beginnings of new chapters but ended up stopping half way through and getting no further. I am sorry for the huge wait and will have new chapters up for the rest of my stories ASAP. :)

THANKS, TheAga13, UNKOWN, dinox and Applefangz for your reviews x

_Alice,_

_WHAT! Oh Alice, I am so sorry. I am going to try get back but it will be a long trek. , I don't care what my mother says, I am coming back. I have a reason. I cant believe we are having a baby. Please tell me how you are feeling are you happy, sad? Upset? Al, I need to know. I am dying over here. I cant believe what I've done. I am going to have to tell my mother, I don't care if she disowns me, its worth it. I will come and get you and we can run away together. I'll be down as soon as I can, I promise. I will be setting off any minute, But I feel I must tell Rosalie, she deserved the truth. I love you._

_Jasper ._

_Dear Mother, _

_I am going back to forks, I have made some mistakes that cannot be redone. If I tell you, you will surely diss own me so I feel it best to leave now. I never wanted to disappoint you but y not leaving, I will break your heart. I will write again. One day. I don't know when or how but I need to sort this out and make you proud again. I am sorry for what I have done and everyone I have effected but I will spare you knowledge of knowing, it is better that way. _

_Jasper_


	7. NOTE

Ok so for Y'all who have been reading, I changed it a little so that the story is set in the Victorian times just to make future evens easier and it makes more sense for people to be writing letters, it also explains everyone reactions to things easier. I still need one more review to add the next chapter, remember 3 reviews per entry haha! Ok so the next lot are up and ready and I have edited the other letters a little so that they make more sense x


	8. Chapter 7

THANKS: Bendystraws and Applefangz for your reviews. I let you off with 2 review as it was my fault i left it so long. i HAVE ALL THE REMAINING CHAPTERS READY SO ALL I NEED ARE YOUR 3 REVIEWS FOR EACH THEN THEY WILL BE UP IN NO TIME OK? SO PLEASE REVIEW

_dear mother and Father_

_By the time you find this, Jaz and I will have already gone. I understand that losing both your children without an explanation is not something you will enjoy yet I must leave. The opportunity to see Emmett is too much to miss. Jasper told me why he must return and I believe he is doing the right thing, he told me to swear I would not say anything and I agreed I would not but just so you know, I think its for the best that we do not say, It would be better for all of us and everyone involved. Neither of us want you to see bad in him or Alice but we know you will not be able to forgive him, you will be furious and ashamed and I do not want to be a part of that. My loyalty is with Emmett and always will be. I know that Mr and Mrs Cullen do not approve but I do not feel that should stop our love. I know love is something that neither of you understand but Jaz and I do and we stick by the people we love. We are old enough to make our own choices and our lives belong in forks. Do not feel the need to follow us, that wont do anyone any favours and right now Alice need us. I am sorry I cannot tell you more yet my word is my word and I must leave with Jaz if I ever have a chance of seeing Emmett again. I promise that we are both truly sorry and it is nothing you have done, but right now, it is the only way. Goodbye and we both love you_.

_Rosalie. _

_3 REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT LETTERS!_


	9. chapter 8

THANKS: Bendystraws and TheAga13 for your reviews. ok the three review thing isnt working so I give up on that. still if i get 3 reviews I will immediatly update but appart from that I will just update whenever. the last few chapters are up and ready so they will come as soon as I can

_Alice, _

_I am sorry if you were expecting Jaspers scrawled writing in this letter as I know you share a lot through letters. I know about your pregnancy and I am so pleased for you both I cannot put it into words yet I know the problems you will face. I am guessing your parents do not know yet? Jasper told me his plan of coming to meet you and I honestly could not miss the oportunity to see Emmett again, that is if he wants to see me. I miss him, you know. I have sent a letter for him also which he should have received today. I didnt know if he knew about you so I didnt elaborate on why I was coming. I am not sure if this is a happy time for you or not but knowing you, I think you are seeing the brighter side in all this. There is time Alice, the easiest option would be for the two of you to get married and hide it but then I do not know how your father would take such news that I have a feeling he would prefer to hear you were pregant. It will take a while for us to reach you, I must admit. Stowing away on trains is not my ideal way of travel, especially when I didnt think about changing my new dress. Oops. We are hoping to arrive as soon as we can. I miss you all and I hope to see you all soon._

_Rosalie. _

_Emmett, _

_I have finally found the inspiration to write to you after getting the idea from Jasper. I understand that you may have moved on, or even found yourself a bride. I know how desperate your father wanted you to marry the stanley girl. I just needed to tell you that I really miss you and I am coming back, for a little while anyway. Jaz has to return and I wont elaborate any further for alices sake and if she wanted you to know she would have told you. Do not worry, all will become clear soon enough. Jaz told me of his plans to return and I couldnt miss the oportunity to see you again. If you dont want me there, as much as it will be heartbreaking, I can handle it, I will stay with Alice until my mother deems it has gone to far and orders our return. I love you, as always,_

_Rosalie._


	10. Chapter 9

_Jaz and Rose, _

_Your both really coming, what about your mother? I cant believe I will finally see you. I do not know what to do with myself. Emmett knows and whist he is supportive, I know he knows the same as I that if I tell my parents I will be dissowned and a disgrace. I miss you and I know this is short but I really needed to tell you to hurry, I am beginning to show so I must have been further than expected, please I need you guys. _

_Alice. _

_Rose,_

_Your coming! Oh my goodness Rosalie, I cannot believe I will finally see you again. I was going insane with the worry, Alice had it bad so I had to help her, pretend that I was not breaking down inside over you and yet at night, I felt alone where you used to sleep. Yes I know about Alice, I had to help her. You know that could have been you and me also. We were not careful and we did not care. Just because our sibling came out with the bad luck does not mean that we should not be grateful it did not happen to us. Yet I have to admit, having a baby with you would be special and I would__ not care about my family, we would run away together and live our lives in peace yet I would not want to cause my family that embarrassment. I cant believe you are coming back, I know I have already said that but its true! How could you think I would ever marry Jessica Stanley over you, have you not looked in a mirror lately darling? Your amazingly beautiful and I cannot wait to see you again. I love you, so so much and missed you like crazy,_

_Emmett _

_3 REVIEWS ;)_


	11. Chapter 10

Thank you: Bre-flower94 and applefangz for your reviews

applefangz- the last chapters will be shorter than the others just because I thought I would spread them out but I have tried to put 2 letters on each entry now also I have all the Letters ready to post so they will be a lot more frequent to :)

for anyone who noticed i put the same message twice that was just me screwing up the chapters again and I have added Rosalies letter to Alice where chapter 8 is. if that makes sense, sorry for screwing up again! x

Jasper and Rosalie,

_How dare you! How dare you run away from home like that, you have no right to go running back to forks at your own will, what did we say about that family. I do not care what jasper has done and that doesn't mean that you can run off to Rosalie hale, This is the end. Whatever punishment you were trying to avoid, it doesn't matter. You are not welcome back here, you are no children of ours. Jasper I saw more in you. Stop chasing the girl she will have moved on as should you. Do something good with your life and Rosalie, I knew you were a disappointment but this is low even for you. _

_Father_

_Alice, _

_We are almost there, I need to know what to do when your parents question our return, we cant just tell them the truth and my mother has already dissowned the pair of us, we are not welcome back. I know that we are running out of time but there is one thing I can do when we arrive, even if it means that I cannot get on your fathers good side. I believe that our love is worth it all and I cant wait to see you. _

_Jasper. _

_Emmett, _

_Jasper says we are nearing our stop and I honestly cannot wait for us to reach you. I am so happy that you still want me and my constant ranting seems to be annoying Jasper a little yet he is happy. Don't tell Alice but he is going to propose, we Dont know how long it will be until we are there still but I am hoping it will be within the next few days. I am not good at expressing myself in words and am therefore saving all the gooey talk jasper and Alice say, for reality and seeing you face to face. I love you, forever _

_Rosalie _


	12. Chapter 11

_thank you TheAga13 and Applefangz for your reviews :)  
><em>

_Joseph Whitlock, _

_I did not want to bother you with such news and yet bot you and the children going has left me lonely. I have just had a telegram from the Seattle police stating that both Rosalie and Jasper have been found, smuggling onto a cargo train. They are being sent back but I thought you ought to know, I found out that Alice is pregnant. I found out today from Esme Cullen. I will put the letter in for you to see but it looks as if it is Jaspers. I have forbidden Jasper from ever seeing the wench again and if anyone asks I will say that it was all down to the girl. Jasper would never do such a thing out of wedlock! Yet now, I don't know who he is any more. What has our boy become. I would expect this of Rosalie but not him. What should I do with him,_

_Sofia Whitlock. _

_Letter Enclosed:_

_Dear Mr and Mrs Whitlock, _

_I am sorry to announce that Jasper is the father of my child's baby. I am not pleased to say that now the two will be shunned by society and yet Alice tells me that Jasper was planning a visit. Well I can say now that your boy is coming no where near my daughter again! They didn't even feel they should tell me she was pregnant, I wouldn't have even found out if her dresser had not come and told me that the new seasons corset we had specially designed would not fit her any more. I believe that you should be ashamed of your boy as I feel it was more his fault than Alice's she is so small and frail, do you really believe it was her fault. I want the boy away from him and show he has some discipline and I hope he is happy for what he is putting Alice through as we are all feeling her pain. They are both, in my eyes a disgrace to our world and after this baby is born both it and Alice will be out of my house. I just hope your boy feels some pleasure for what he has cost this family. _

_Esme Cullen _

please review :)


	13. Chapter 12

_THANK YOU: applefangz for your review x _

_Rosalie and Jasper, _

_I hear that you are staying at place whist they load you onto the train to return. I take back what I said about disowning Rosalie but, Jasper, you are no longer welcome in this house and you know why. I am disgraced with what you did and I hope you feel pleased that you have embarrassed this whole family. You will never see Alice again and you best make that clear. Esme and I both agree for once and you shall never make contact with the child again, you will join your father in battle and I hope that one day you will reflect on your actions as they have damaged so many, you girlfriend as one of them. _

_Mother_

_Alice, _

_I got caught and I am ashamed, my mother is sending me away to war and as we speak we are being taken back to her. She says that your mother contacted her so I am guessing she knows also. I am sorry I will never get to see you again, maybe its for the best. I hope your mother didnt take it as badly as mine and at least you still have Emmett to look after you. Rosalie asked me to tell you to say to Emmett how much she loved him as right now she is pretty distraught over the fact she will never see him, It is worse than before as I think she had raised her hopes so much and now they have smashed. I have urged her to write to him but right now I think it will only make it worse, she needs time to calm down, she's had a rough day as have I but I will continue to write as I know I will still come back. Unlike Rosalie, I have not lost hope, I will keep writing to you, forever. I love you and I am sorry _

_Jasper_

_HOPE YOU ENJOYED, PLEASE REIVEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK :)_


	14. Chapter 13

_Thank you Me for your reveiw xx  
><em>

_Jasper,_

_I am so sorry, It was my idiot brother, Edward crept into Emmett's room and read the letter, he told mum who alerted the trains... she says that as soon as the baby is born its going on the streets as am I, I have to look after it alone and never return to the family. I must admit the thoughts scare me. I cant believe I may never see you, after the war, come find me, only if you want to. Please. I cannot get rid of our baby, it is too much to bear. At least I will still have a part of you left with me. _

_I must go now as my mother has forbidden contact, another rule I will break, but as she is coming I must go, I love you_

_Alice_

_Alice, _

_I am sorry that it has been so long since I last wrote, my mother has sent me to the army and it is hard to get letters out and in as each as to be closely monitored. I must watch what I say. It is ok here but I miss home, I wish I could tell you everything but it is forbidden. How is our baby and your family but most importantly how are you? The war is thickening here and its been almost two months since I last heard from you, I cant believe it took so long to get here. Our writing may be limited but I will always reply. My cabin mates say I am mad waiting around in all my free time for my letters but you are too important to me. I feel that I need to keep in touch with the outside world. I ask Rosalie about the little details she seems to get from Emmett as they get back here a little quicker than yours and yet I still feel so isolated, like I am a prisoner and you are free. I am glad that you are free though and I love you so much, your picture is with me everywhere and my heart is still with you, _

_Jasper_

Review if you want haha x


	15. Chapter 14

Thank you Ashliee for your review x Im glad you like it x

Jasper,

I had the baby! Its a boy and I called him Jasper after you of course. Oh Jaz I wish you could see him, he is so alike us both. He makes me stronger every second, i feel I truly have a part of you here with me. mother was furious at the name and demanded I changed it but he is our baby and I will not let her ruin his life as well. but it doesn't matter, I'm on the streets and I believe that I can live like that, I must, for the sake of our child. We are doing OK and I meet up with Emmett 3 times a week in secret and he helps me with him. You will love him Jasper. He looks just like you. Emmett says he has my eyes but I can see he has your face. I am so glad we had him and as soon as this terrible war is over, you can return and see him. I know he already loves you. I will update you as much as I can but I know I must be careful with what is in these letters. I love you like crazy. You made me the happiest woman alive. Thank you and I miss you so much.

Alice

Alice,

9 months in the space of 3 short letters, and we have a boy! you don't understand how much I want to be there with you, i wish i could have helped you through all of this. . It suddenly seems so real. I am so pleased I am crying. Thank you darlin' for naming him after me and I just wish I was there to see him. I am appaled to hear your mother threw you out but I am glad you still have Emmett with you. Hold in there Your right, as soon as this is over, I will be there. By your side for the rest of our long lives. I love you and I am so happy. We might be home soon, rumors are around that it is almost over, I should be back darlin' and then I will never leave, I will look after you forever and no matter what anyone says, I am marrying you and we will be together. Forever

Jasper


End file.
